A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Birth control, more specifically, a valve system for use with the Vas Deferens as well as the Fallopian tubes.
Male and female birth control have evolved in the last 50 years. According to Wikipedia, the first Vasectomy was performed in 1989. Since then, there have been cases where the vas deferens become re-connected and unplanned children have resulted. Moreover, some individuals seek to undo a Vasectomy as needed in order to procreate when the time is right. In some situations it may be ideal to selectively block off or unblock the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes in order to effectively act as a form of birth control. The device of the present application seeks to overcome the limitations of a traditional Vasectomy or other forms of birth control by providing a valve system that can selectively block or unblock the Vas Deferens or the Fallopian tubes.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a small valve that is installed on the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes and which can selectively open or close fluid communication along the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes thereby providing selection of temporary sterilization versus fertile performance; wherein both Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes are provided with a small valve that is installed in-line and which can be manually operated or remotely operable; wherein the manually operated small valve is simply a ball type, gate type, or slide type valve that has an arm that is manually rotated to open or close the valve; wherein a remotely operable valve shall include a magnetic solenoid and radio receiver that can be controlled wirelessly in order to open or close the valve without requiring additional surgery.
The Bucalo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,957) discloses a vas valve adapted to be situated in a human vas deferens for closing and opening the latter. However, the valve is not adapted for use with either the Vas Deferens or the Fallopian tube, and also does not disclose a remotely operable valve for non-surgical control of the valve.
The Rogers Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,528) discloses a valve assembly for use in the tubes of the vas deferens. Again, the valve is specifically suited for use with the vas deferens and not adapted for use with the fallopian tube.
The Thorsgard Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,592) discloses a device and method of male sterilization that is both reversible and involves only non-surgical procedures that involves inserting a plug through the urethra to block the passage of sperm and the consequent fertilization during intercourse. However, the device is not a valve that can be manually or remotely operated to open and close fluid communication to either a vas deferens or a fallopian tube.
The Robinson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,957) discloses a prosthetic device for reversibly blocking semen flow through the vas deferens. Again, the device is not a valve that can be manually or remotely operated to open and close fluid communication to either a vas deferens or a fallopian tube.
The Summers Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,194) discloses an apparatus and method for reversibly closing a natural or implanted body passage. However, the apparatus is not a valve specifically suited for in-line use on a fallopian tube or vas deferens in order to selectively open or close fluid communication therein.
The Hengesbach Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,964) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined flow control valve and spray wand tube, which does not depict a valve for use with a vas deferen or fallopian tube.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a small valve that is installed on the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes and which can selectively open or close fluid communication along the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes thereby providing selection of temporary sterilization versus fertile performance; wherein both Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes are provided with a small valve that is installed in-line and which can be manually operated or remotely operable; wherein the manually operated small valve is simply a ball type, gate type, or slide type valve that has an arm that is manually rotated to open or close the valve; wherein a remotely operable valve shall include a magnetic solenoid and radio receiver that can be controlled wirelessly in order to open or close the valve without requiring additional surgery. In this regard, the Vas Deferens or Fallopian tubes valve system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.